The present invention relates to the preparation of a coaxial cable for the fitting of a connector, especially coaxial cable having a corrugated outer conductor. Examples of coaxial cables using a corrugated outer conductor are shown in FIGS. 13. The components of the corrugated outer conductor coaxial cable are a center conductor 10, dielectric 12, outer conductor 14 and an outer jacket 16. FIGS. 1 and 2 shows the center conductor 10 as a solid conductor for cable 1 and as a hollow conductor for cables 2, 3. The outer conductor 14 is of a corrugated material. When a cable having a corrugated outer conductor is prepared to receive a connector, a hack saw is usually used to cut the cable to the approximate termination length. More precise preparation of the various cable components is then performed per the connector manufacturer""s specifications. Manufacturer""s specifications usually call for unique trim dimensions of the outer jacket, outer conductor, dielectric and center conductor. The trim dimension of each cable component depend on the connector to be used. The trim dimension of any given cable component is often given in reference to another cable component. More specifically, for example, the trim dimension of the outer jacket may refer not only to a specific number (x) of bare corrugations of the outer conductor 14 required, but whether the reference point is at the crest 18 or valley 20 of a specific corrugation. Generally, for most connectors, the trimming of the outer conductor is required at a crest of the corrugated material. Providing the proper trim dimension for each cable component requires the use of off-the-shelf hand tools (including but not limited to a tape measure, scribe, knives, diagonal cutters, pliers, hack saw, wire or nylon brush) used individually to separately prepare the different cable components. It is desired by a technician to have one tool to perform the trimming of all the cable components in one step when preparing a cable end for a connector.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cable preparation tool which removes the proper amount of all the components of a coaxial cable to receive a cable connector in one step without the use of other tools.
The present invention is a cable preparation tool for stripping a coaxial cable having a corrugated conductor that includes crests and valleys. The cable preparation tool includes a main body having a cable receiving end, cable receiving area for stripping of the cable such that the crests and valleys are exposed, and a crest and valley locating system as part of the main body for locating the exposed crests and valleys of the corrugated conductor. The crest and valley locating system includes at least one valley locator unit extending into the cable receiving area and a spring that biases the valley locator unit into the cable receiving area. The valley locator unit moves away from a crest of the cable as the crest contacts the valley locator unit and rebounds into the next valley due to the biasing of the spring during insertion of the cable.